


Amator

by Wanderlust14



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderlust14/pseuds/Wanderlust14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxwell Trevelyan learns a new word in Tevene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amator

“Dorian,” Maxwell said as he walked over to the man browsing the book shelves. 

“Amatus,” Dorian said with a welcoming smile that was so warm and soft that it made Maxwell’s heart flutter.

He loved that word, Amatus, and the way Dorian said it. He would draw out the ending, giving it that sensual, teasing quality that fit Dorian so well, especially with the way he hid his affection behind the foreign word. It was embarrassing how long Maxwell looked through books on Tevinter and Tevene dictionaries to try and find the meaning of it, but words of affection were in short supply in both areas and eventually he just give in and ask Krem. Krem was a good man who did not tease him too much for asking about affectionate words in Tevene and had even agreed not to tell Bull about it, but what he learned was truly worth the embarrassment of asking. Beloved, he was Dorian’s beloved and every time Dorian said that word, it made Maxwell fall for him, just a little bit more.

“I just wanted you to know that those books you requested from Minrathous should be arriving tomorrow.”

“Oh?” Dorian perked immediately, “So you were successful at convincing the Grand Archivist?”

“Yes, he actually sent a lovely note, apologizing for the problem.” Maxwell said. It had surprised him, but then between Mae, Felix, Krem, and Dorian, he should have known there were more decent sorts up in Tevinter.

“Wonderful,” Dorian looked about as happy as Maxwell ever saw him, “It is about time we got some decent books in this library. This won’t be much, but it is a start.”

“Well, it may be a better start than you think. He said he was including some extra rare and valuable books as an apology for the problem.”

Dorian immediately grabbed his arm and asked with complete seriousness “Is he sending the Historia Imperio Tevene?”

“I…have no idea…should he be? I don’t remember that being on the list.”

Dorian sighed, “No, that is one of those books that no library with half a brain would part with willingly. It is very rare and it was considered one the best books on early Tevinter history. I read a chapter from it once, it was absolutely fascinating.”

“You should have asked for it.”

Dorian laughed, “No Maxwell, you forget, this is Tevinter we are talking about. When I say early Tevinter history I mean long before the blights started. It wouldn’t have been too useful. Still a man can dream.”

Maxwell smiled, “Still, even if this particular book is not there, I am sure there will be something in there to please you.”

“Did he send you a list of what was coming?”

“Uh, no, he said the list would be with the crate, but he said there would be rare manuscripts and grimoires.”

“Grimoires, really?” Dorian asked, his eyes immediately lighting up, “You must have really made an impression on him to get those.” 

“Well, we did have Josephine on the case.”

Dorian grinned, “No wonder he was apologizing to you then.”

Maxwell winked at him, “Exactly, anyway, they should be here around noon tomorrow.”

Dorian nodded, “I’ll have quite a bit to do then to prepare. I will definitely need to finish what I’m working on.” He started to mumble to himself and Maxwell smiled as he got lost in his own thoughts.

“I will leave you to your work then.”

“I’ll see you later tonight, Amatus?” Dorian gave him a wicked smile, though his voice still contained that slight hesitation that broke Maxwell’s heart. Even after their conversations, Dorian still doubted his place with Maxwell. “It may be the last night I have free before I get buried by the new books.”

“Of course, you are always welcomed there, Amator.” Maxwell said, his tongue tripping over the word Krem had taught him when he asked about Amatus.

Dorian stared at him, his cheeks slowly growing red, “What...what did you say?”

“Amator,” Maxwell said again, but he started to lose confidence in the face of Dorian’s unreadable expression, “Am I saying that correctly?”

Dorian seemed to shake himself at that, “When did you learn Tevene?”

Maxwell blushed slightly. This was not the reaction he was expecting from his romantic whim, “That is all I know. I figured it wouldn’t be a bad idea to know a word or two.”

“Do you know what that means?”

“A lover, particularly a male one.”

“Yes,” Dorian looked at him for a long moment, biting his lip, and then hugged Maxwell, surprising him, though he still returned the hug. Dorian was not the most physically affectionate of lovers, at least not outside the bedroom, and he certainly was not the hugging type. “Your pronunciation is atrocious.” Dorian declared.

Maxwell laughed and relax, this was the Dorian he knew and adored. This was the Dorian he knew how to deal with. “Well then, it is a good thing I know this handsome Tevinter man who could help me out with that.”

“Well, if you flatter him in the right way, he may be willing.” Dorian sighed, still not meeting his gaze, “You know there are all sorts of connotations connected with that word, you may not want everyone hearing you say that. Not to mention it will just be another piece of evidence that I am corrupting you.”

Maxwell smiled as Dorian rambled on about all the reasons Maxwell should not use that word in public. He understood that whatever that word's official definition was, the meaning of it was very important to Dorian and that was enough for Maxwell. He would have to buy Krem an extra pint the next time he was in the Tavern. Maxwell leaned in and kissed him, cutting him off, “Don’t worry, this word can be just between us.”

Dorian nodded and pulled away, straightening his clothes, his eyes fluttering around the room, still not looking directly at Maxwell, “Right, I umm, I…”

It was obvious Dorian needed some space to collect himself and process this. “I need to meet up with Cassandra now, but later, my room?”

Dorian smiled at him, but the flippant words did not hide the fact he still looked flustered and rather besotted, “Of course, I need to give you lessons on Tevene.”

“And hopefully other things as well,” Maxwell said with a smirk. 

“If you are a good student then maybe,” Dorian replied.

Maxwell gave him a fond smile, “I will see you later, Amator.”

The words that followed him were softer than he had ever heard them before. "See you, Amatus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Amatus is Latin for beloved and while I was looking that up, I stumbled across the word Amator (meaning male lover) and I adored it.  
> I may explain more about the meaning of Amator to Dorian another time, but for now, that is it from me. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
